Word of the Day
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: A drabble centered on a word of the day. Mostly Percy/Annabeth. But more than that in many cases. Chapter 2: Who knew Gabe had so much stuff to shred? Or that it hid some happy memories for Sally? -Family story-
1. archivar

**Something fun I wanted to do…**

**I don't own anything**

_Word of the day: Archivar  
>Meaning: to file<em>

Annabeth POV

_Okay… L, M, N… after M… so it goes…here_

Whoever said filing was easy, had obviously not taken it upon themselves to try and organize Chiron's file cabinets. Apparently, he filled out forms for every demi-god that came through here. It wasn't always easy, but he said that he found, satisfaction and pleasure looking back at the many heroes he had trained. Annabeth wondered what he had written about her…or Percy!

She continued filing away, looking for people she may know, or recognize. The first one she found was Clarisse's

_Name: Clarisse La Rue_

_Age: 10_

_Suspected Godly Parent: Ares  
>True Godly Parent: Ares<em>

_Weapon of choice: Electric spear_

_First words to camper: Talk to me like that again and I swear, I'll rip your head off!  
>Spoken to: Castor, son of Dionysus<em>

_Reaction to being a half-blood: So…My blood lust is natural?_

Annabeth laughed. It was so…Clarisse. There was really nothing else to it. Over the next hour, she found some of the forms had been personalized for campers…Like the Stolls

_Name: Connor and Travis Stoll_

_Age: 14_

_Suspected/True Godly Parent: Hermes_

_Favorite Past time: Pranks_

_First words to camper: That was YOUR wallet? Whoops.  
>Spoken to: Clarisse, daughter of Ares<em>

_End result: who knew we had a flag pole? And one that you could hang children of Hermes from…._

The next one she found, she had to stop and read it thoroughly, which included attempting to decipher the notes at the bottom. She had left that alone on the others, it felt personal. But this one was _hers_. She wanted to know what it said.

_Name: Annabeth Chase_

_Age: 8_

_Suspected/True Godly Parent: Athena_

_Weapon of Choice: Knife_

_Passionate about: Architecture_

_Friends: Luke Castellan (son of Hermes) and Thalia Grace (daughter of Zeus)*recently deceased_

_Reaction to being a demi-god: simply staring, with intelligent grey eyes._

_First words: No!  
>Spoken to: Chiron<em>

_Notes: Such an intelligent child. But I see such sorrow, and there is probably only more to come…_

The next was dated nearly two years after the first

_She is so ready to take on the world, but she needs help. And Luke won't do it, he is too old. They aren't right. She needs to wait, and the prophecy. So much is unclear. But it isn't time. Not yet._

The other notes were similar, talking about her improvements, and learning, her skill level etc… but one caught her eye

_Percy Jackson has arrived at camp. Annabeth has helped me nurse him back (there is no one I trust more). And I see so much potential for both of them. I've watch Percy struggle through school and gotten a good idea of who he is. I know Annabeth, and though neither of them realizes it yet, they will become the greatest heroes of our millennium. Together._

Annabeth felt her eyes grow misty as she read it. He was so right. Everything she and Percy had done together, accomplished…and in a way, Chiron had predicted it all.

Ignoring the other files, Annabeth dug through them, looking for Percy's file. Finally, she found it:

_Name: Perseus (Percy) Jackson_

_Age: 12_

_Suspected Godly parent: Big Three_

_True Godly Parent: Poseidon_

_Weapon of Choice: Riptide_

_Enemies: too many to name_

_Friends: Annabeth Chase (?), Grover Underwood. I suspect there will be many more in the years to come._

_Reaction: You're telling me there's such a thing as God…Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-…Smaller?_

_Reaction in one word: Confusion_

_Quests: Too many to count_

_Notes: Loyal, courageous, impetuous. Annabeth's nickname is apt. They _will_ save western civilization together. _

_He and Annabeth are not speaking_

_They are speaking, barely civilized._

_I must say, I agree with Aphrodite this time. Just date, kiss etc._

_With the prophecy, knowing the hero will die. There must be a double meaning._

_The war is over. Percy did not die, as the hero of the prophecy was Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Kronos is defeated, and Manhattan safe. We will have some measure of peace, but soon another great prophecy will come, and affect all of us. I only pray that we will have someone like Percy to lead us, and Annabeth to lead him._

_Who knew that Poseidon and Athena's children could date somewhat civilly?_

Annabeth sniffled, as she finished reading Percy's files. They were more like Chiron's journals on each and every demi-god.

She finished filing, still a little misty, when Percy walked in.

"Hey, Wise Girl. What do you want to do today? Maybe…Oh gods, you're crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, smiling. "I was just filing."

_Archivar: to file_

**That's it. Not sure how it was… But what do you think? PLEASE review! Hopefully, I'll do one every day, but if not, I'm sorry!**

**As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Love y'all**

**-**_**p.s: anyone know that there's a new PJO book coming out next August, the Demi-God Diaries! I just found out, it's all about the stuff leading up to the Lost Hero, and in between TLH and SoN (I think)**_


	2. catalogar

**So, if you didn't realize it, all the words of the day will be Spanish… but that's not the point.**

**I don't own anything **

**And thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and/or alerted. You guys are the BEST!**

_Word of the Day: Catalogar  
>Meaning: to catalogue<em>

Percy POV

My mother is the biggest freak when it comes to organizing. Not cleaning, but organizing. Literally, I'll come back from camp, and she'll have rearranged my sock drawer in her spare time. This is why our house has the pleasantly lived in look, she organizes everything and then does a quick clean up. But hey, it works for me.

But the point is, she has decided to go through this entire box of old magazines and catalogues we found underneath my bed. It's all of Smelly Gabe's old stuff, which still makes my blood boil.

We are currently sitting in the living room, violently ripping out pages of car magazines and catalogues, and shredding them. Sometimes one at a time, sometimes bunches at a time. If it's any indication, we have had to empty the shredder five times already, and we aren't even halfway done.

We continue our vicious game, until my mom gasps. I rush over and see her looking at something. When I look over her shoulder, I see picture albums. Each one is catalogued with a series of dates.

"I was wondering where these went!" she breathed. Each one had a fine layer of dust, and it went _poof _as we pulled them out.

We spent the rest of the day going through my mom's childhood and part of mine.

She showed me her parents, her date to a school dance (before she dropped out), she even showed me her wedding picture to Gabe. I drew on his face in permanent marker (He was of course, ugly, while my mother looked like a billion golden drachmas).

Finally, she pulled out on that barely had anything in it. Just a few pictures of my childhood that my mom had managed to take before Gabe flipped.

"Here, Percy. I always wanted to make a scrapbook for you, cataloguing your life as a hero. But I never found time. Perhaps it's for the best. Because it's your life, and you need to be the one organizing it, living it, and cataloguing it. I love you." She gave me the photo album, kissed my forehead, and left to start dinner.

I looked at the gift and smiled. Maybe it is lame, and stupid, but it means a lot to my mom, and one day, I'll probably find the same joy looking through old photos of me when I was young.

I stood off, and walked towards my room with my new photo album. I knew just the picture to start off with.

Securing the picture, I wrote beneath it in my semi-neat, semi-readable handwriting:  
><em>Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. After retrieving Zeus's Lightning Bolt (first quest)<br>Ages: 12_

_Word of the day: Catalogar  
>Meaning: to catalogue<em>

**Sorry if this wasn't my best. I didn't have the best to work with. Also, sorry for the length, I know it's really short. So, I'm sorry. (Blame my spanish teacher) But hopefully tomorrow will be better! A bit of Percabeth at the end, if you squint and look carefully. ****Review, review, review.**

**If there's a word you want me to do, let me know, and I'll try to whip something up.  
>BUT: AGE APPROPRIATE! I'm not big on swearing or that "dirty" stuff. Call me a prude, but that's your problem, not mine.<strong>

**Love y'all**


End file.
